


Drabble: Prevention (Batman: The Animated Series/Batman Beyond)

by dotfic



Category: Batman Beyond, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU Animated
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-29
Updated: 2005-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your decision. I made a promise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Prevention (Batman: The Animated Series/Batman Beyond)

Part of the [Robin Red Bird](http://missy.reimer.com/robinredbird.html) project. First posted to LJ 8/29/2005.

* * *

While Terry eats pancakes, Matt touches the letter. The creases in the paper are so deep it has almost torn in two. Matt's pancakes sit untouched.

"Your decision. I made a promise. I don't want to influence you." Terry looks across the table at his little brother. Without intending to, he seeks out familiar echoes in the jaw, the brows, the mouth.

He's never told him.

"But if you did...?" Matt prompts.

"Take another path."

"Why?"

"Because you're my brother and I love you."

Nodding, Matt puts down the letter. Now he begins to eat.

"College," he says.

Terry breathes.


End file.
